Certain articles of clothing, apparel, and protective gear have unique aspects that make storage cumbersome. Additionally, some articles may be damaged unless stored in a particular orientation or environment. Therefore, specialized storage devices may be necessary to properly store and preserve such articles.
In many cases, the wearers of these articles may travel with the articles. Therefore, a transportable storage apparatus may be desired.